Question: Solve for $s$ : $-7=s+\left(-13\right)$ $s =$
Solution: To isolate $s$, we subtract $-13$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} -7&=s+\left(-13\right) \\\\ -7{-\left(-13\right)}&=s+\left(-13\right){-\left(-13\right)} \\\\ -7{-\left(-13\right)}&=s \\\\ -7{+13}&=s \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $s = 6$